Mad About You
by zeecloud9
Summary: "Hypothetically speaking, let's say such a thing as love at first sight does, theoretically, exist- how would you know that is the answer if you've never been in love Makoto-senpai?" Rei said, tucking his glasses higher up his nose. Nagisa didn't care how smart Rei was, he believed Makoto truly was in love, and was determined to get him the girl he yearned for. 10 part series.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: 'FREE!' IWATOBI SWIM CLUB DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, ONLY THE FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

There weren't many times Haruka would ever show interest in anything else besides his borderline 'philia' for water. If such a thing even existed- 10/10 times it would be associated with water.

Yet the first thing Haruka did when entering the school's swimming pool **wasn't** diving head first into it. Nagisa's loud shriek had made him look back towards the locker room, the ever present look of uninterest on his face as he paused, pivoted on his heels, and made his way towards the short boy. Makoto was covering his ears, hunched over as Rei tried to control Nagisa- who was pulling his hair frantically running circles around him… Haruka didn't even want to ask…

"Haru." Makoto called out to him. "I don't suppose you've heard the bad news."

"What."

"Haru-chan!" Rei held Nagisa by the collar before he could latch onto the water loving boy. "Oh, it's _HORRIBLE!_ "

"What is." Nagisa didn't answer, so Makoto took it upon himself to respond. "… The Principal is cutting Iwatobi Swim Club funds…"

Haru blinked, clearly not having expected something like that. "… Why?"

Makoto sighed, motioning for everyone to come closer as he continued. "Well, the Principal didn't say it directly but Gou told us he was thinking about cutting some of the extra-curricular clubs because of overspending. He apparently didn't think our club would be spending so much."

Nagisa full on raged. "Can you _**BELIEVE**_ that?! The nerve- _it's not like he takes all of the club expenses!_ It's half and half- we cover costs for stuff the school doesn't cover, and they do the monthly pool maintenance fees. Like seriously!"

"What with the pool maintenance reparations, he should've estimated that honestly. I'd say the real reason for this is because of our lack of applicants and members." Rei added with a glint on his glasses.

"Waaa, what are we going to do, guys?!" Nagisa yelled. "Without money for our club, we won't be able to apply for any competitions- let alone Nationals!" Makoto winced as Nagisa let out yet _another_ loud yell.

" _N-Nagisa, not so loud!_ "

" **WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?** " The boys looked back to see Gou standing there, frown face on with hands covering her ears. A clipboard was littered on the ground in front of her.

"Gou-kun!" Glare.

"It's _Kou_ , Nagisa!" Gou said, picking up her clipboard and walking up to the boys. "Now we have a bit of a dilemma, boys." She pointed to the clipboard, to which they huddled over. "Currently, we've been _waay_ behind on swim practice because of the storm last week. National's only 3 months away, so we'll have to do double time and haul ass with practice. I'm sure you guys already know about the budget cuts…" Everyone's mood dampened. "I spoke with Coach Sasabe and he'll let us teach some of his kids for swim lessons. The Principal's definitely one-upping us with this, but we'll pull through. Just because our budget's getting cut, doesn't mean we can't raise up money of our own. We have to do everything we can now." Gou finished, a small smile forming. "So let's do our best, yeah?"

Nagisa let out a 'whoop' while Rei and Makoto only nodded in turn. "Yes!"

"Oh!" Gou exclaimed. "Hey, where's Haru?"

"Eh?"

Splash.

… That water loving creep…

* * *

In those three months' time, the group helped Coach Sasabe during their spare time, each taking turns. Every Saturday and Sunday morning, they met up for practice, as they needed all the time they could spare.

Rei and Makoto each got part time jobs to help with club expenses, which in hind sight was a good idea once Nagisa cracked a spot on the pool's floor, having dived in on the shallow end. Well, there was 250 dollars down the drain.

As the group busied themselves with practice and practically managing _all_ the finances- the time for Nationals grew ever so closer…

Makoto sighed, slinging his backpack over his broad shoulders as the tall swimmer closed his locker.

"Hn." Ah, the ever so stoic Haruka. Makoto grinned at his friend, seeing the latter eager to leave. ' _Probably to soak in his tub again._ ' He thought. "Let's go."

"Yes."

" _Mako-chan, Haru-chan_!"

""Ugh- _dammit_ Nagisa! Stop being so **LOUD!** " They could hear Gou's angry retorts nearby. Gou and Nagisa were talking amongst themselves (more like Gou telling the short shota to be quiet every **5 seconds** ) and the latter grinned at them, excitement evident on his features.

"Can you believe the Nationals are like, in frigging **4 DAYS?! It's crazy!** " Makoto agreed.

"I'm a little nervous actually. I feel like we didn't have enough time."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Mumbled Gou under her breath. "It's because of that damn budget cut! Club activity hours were shortened, and we would've been so ready months ago, but _nooo._ "

"Budget cuts?" Nagisa provided, humoring the girl.

" **Budget cuts.** " Gou repeated. After pinching her nose in frustration, she sighed, addressing them. "… I hope you guys plan on practicing today."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Gou said nothing. She looked at them with a pointed look, still not receiving an answer. "Well?"

And of course- Nagisa was the first to break. "Aw, c'mon Gou-kun!" Eye twitch. "We've been practicing non-stop! I'm practically _swimming_ in my _sleep_ with all the practice we've been doing! One day of 'not' Practicing isn't going to hurt."

"I want to win Nagisa. I don't do mediocre."

"Of course not." Makoto spoke up. "But we also need a day off. If we're exhausted by the time for Nationals in 4 days, what good would all of the practice have been for?"

… Gou honestly hadn't thought of that. Makoto had a point. If the boys ended up pulling a muscle or falling asleep during the competition, then the swimming powerhouse Samezuka might as well be given the trophy in advance. "Makoto's right. Okay, I guess you guys deserve a day off. But I want you guys to meet up at Coach Sasabe's tomorrow, same time. Wait, where's Rei?" Gou suddenly asked, just realizing the tall bespectacled boy wasn't with them. Everyone looked at Nagisa, whom in turn shrugged.

"I dunno, I think he went home. He left before I could catch up."

Gou sighed. "Okay, just let Rei know. Bye guys!"

"Bye Gou-kun!" Gou turned around to tell him off.

" **IT'S KO** \- ugh never mind, I'm just gonna go! He never learns..!"

"Bye Gou-san!" Makoto waved her off until she was out of sight. "… I don't think you should be calling her that, Nagisa. I don't think she likes it."

Nagisa looked up to his senpai in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Water." Haru suddenly blurted out, confusing the other two.

"?" Nagisa soon forgot, clapping his hands together in excitement. "Hey, why don't we hang out afterschool today?! Let's have fun!"

"It has been a long time since we've been able to all walk home together with how busy we have been." Makoto commented. "That sounds like a great idea, where should we go?"

"Micky D's!"

"Hate that place." Haru said bluntly, already walking off.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Haru-chan, don't you wanna hang out?!"

"… I'm going home..."

Makoto paused for a moment, contemplating whether he should join Haruka, or go with Nagisa to eat. The BFF rule dictates you never ditch your best friend, but Makoto was really hungry. Nagisa and Haru had mooched off from his Bento at lunch ( **again** ) so he hadn't eaten much all day. Regardless, Makoto didn't waste time to offer to walk Haru home, momentarily forgetting his hunger. "Do you want me to walk home with you?" He asked politely.

"No." Well, Makoto didn't expect him to say anything other than this. Nodding after a while, Makoto bid his close friend goodbye, promising to see him in the morning when they would make their way to Coach Sasabe's. Letting out a sigh, Makoto made sure to lock the Club's gates, and headed down the path towards where Nagisa sped off to.

Riiiiiing!

"Hello?"

" _Makoto, where are you guys? I'm already at Micky D's!_ " Makoto sweat dropped. He was already there?! The closest Micky D's isn't at least 20 minutes away!

"Jeez Nagisa, what, did you _fly_ over there or something? How is that _possible?!_ " Nagisa giggled from the other end, shuffling something loudly.

" _Duuuh, I'm Nagisa!_ "

…

Of course. Makoto smiled, promising to make it there as fast as he could as he hung up. "Well, I might as well pull a Nagisa." Tucking his phone into his parka, Makoto fell into a light jog.

The orange haze of the sunset was beautiful, and Makoto couldn't help but let his mind wonder off to admire such a sight. Jogging through the familiar neighborhoods, he couldn't help but think about the upcoming Nationals.

The last time they competed, they were all in middle school. They hadn't known Rei back then, and Rin still was around. That time, their team had a flawless victory… Yet Makoto was uncertain now. Those little races they did were nothing compared to Nationals.

He wanted his team to do the best they could because Makoto knew how short their time together would be very soon.

… Makoto wanted to be an Olympic swimmer. If his team won the nationals, it would give them a prestige that could kickstart their professional swimming careers-

-Makoto paused his jogging.

… Of course, if that was what Haru wanted.

… What _did_ Haru want?

The boy had made it very clear once that he didn't like to compete, but there was no denying he was the best when it came to such competitions. He just wanted to swim free, whatever that meant to Haru. Of course Makoto wanted to support his friend, but swimming was what they first bonded over, and swimming was starting to seem what was now driving them apart. It seemed that the both of them no longer held the same goals as they did when they were younger, and that honestly scared Makoto a little.

With all the internal monologue-ing Makoto was doing, the tall teen had failed to notice the person he was about to bump smack into. He let out a yelp as the other person fell flat on their butt.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" He quickly bowed, rushing to help the person stand up. Only to have his hand smacked away, and the person looking over him in offense.

" **OI, WATCH WHERE YOU GOING TREE MAN!** "

' _Tree man?_ ' Makoto blinked, the outburst having surprised him. "I'm sorry. Do you need help getting up?"

Again, the person looked him over as if the very thought of hearing his words was like the biggest offense to ever be told to. "Does it _look_ like I need help?" They snapped back with crass, getting up and dusting their shorts. A raven girl with short hair in braided pigtails eyed him with annoyance, crossing her arms. "Listen dude, pay more attention whenever you're hauling ass down the street like you just saw a ghost or something. This isn't exactly an ABC Family Special type of neighborhood, ya hear?" Even though Makoto didn't understand the ABC Family part, he still nodded, a bit intimidated by her authoritative tone. "Not everyone that lives around these parts will let you off easy for mauling right into them like a grizzly bear!"

"Yes, I should've watched where I was going, and I apologize for that miss." Makoto bowed again, earning a sigh from the short girl.

"Man, you apologize a lot often, don't you…?" She shook her head before looking over at him one more time. "Stay out of this neighborhood, will ya? Not to be rude or anything, but your kind doesn't belong around these parts."

"Eh?" Makoto didn't receive an answer as the girl walked away. He watched the girl leave, wondering what in the world just happened, before another call from Nagisa made him start to run again.

... 30 minutes, and 5 calls from Nagisa later, Makoto finally burst through the entrance to Micky D's, spotting his vibrant blonde friend instantly as he waved at back at him. "I'm-" Wheeze "- _SOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!"_ Makoto fretted over, sending his pouting friend an apologetic look.

"Yeah, you took forever!" Nagisa complained, but smiled once the moment was over. Well, Nagisa got over things fairly quick…

"Did you eat already Nagisa? It's alright if you did, I did take so long after all."

"Nah, I didn't see the point to eat without you. I just wish Haru-chan could've joined us. He's always going rouge hero on us." Makoto laughed at this.

* * *

 **(The Day Has Arrived For Nationals: )**

 **They lost**.

…

Makoto searched for Haru among the crowd of swimmers, worried about his friends earlier antics. The water loving boy had been behaving odd ever since they met up with Samezuka before their rounds. It was out of character for Haru just to swim idly instead of swimming free, so Makoto was worried when the boy had ceased swimming and just got out of the pool before his round was even over.

"Mako-chan!" He turned to see Nagisa catch up with him, the shorter boy's usually wide, cheery eyes now creased with worry. "Where's Haru-chan? What's going on?"

"Nagisa, Rei, help me find him, please!" They yelled over the cheering crowd of Samezuka fans, the three of them splitting up in search of their star _'free swimmer.'_

… It had taken the boys 3 hours before they found Haru, the boy had been with Rin the entire time, but Makoto stopped the boys from approaching, noting the hostility between the ex-friends. He knew he shouldn't pry in Haru's business, and he definitely shouldn't be witnessing such a private moment since it really wasn't any of his business as Haru and Rin knew each other longer than his friendship with Haru. So he dragged the boys away, waiting for Haru to come back on his own… Even though they probably would stay up all night eagerly for Nanase's return.

…

…

On the very next day, Team Iwatobi had decided to leave earlier than scheduled back to Town, and air of awkwardness hanging over them as no one dared to speak. Haru had opted to sit alone- usually the boy would always take a seat by the window next to Makoto, but today he avoided contact with everyone. It hurt Makoto a little, but he did understand his friend needed some space for himself right now. Although Haru wasn't the type to talk about his feelings, he knew whatever it was that was bothering, Haru would resolve it all on his own and go back to being the typical water obsessed, monotonous boy they knew with his overly dry humor.

The ride to Iwatobi seemed shorter on the way back than when they were heading out, but Makoto was glad for that. His muscles ached, and he desperately craved to crash into his oh so comfortable bed and spend some time he had promised with the twins once he returned. Saying his goodbyes to his team mates for the day, Makoto turned down Nagisa's offer to go to an ' _although-we-didn't-win-Nationals-it's-the-thought-that-counts_ 'party. For now, he just wanted to go home.

The strong desire to go home, however, led Makoto to do something he definitely shouldn't have…

Normally, Makoto only took one way home, yet for some reason, he decided to try and take a short cut. Once he reached the bridge that annexed the west side of Iwatobi with the East, instead of turning at the corning of the bridge to go down a long flight of stairs towards the familiar busy market streets, Makoto kept going straight, headed for the bridge.

His eyes drooped, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. "It was such a long day, the twins will get upset if I don't play with them, but I wonder if I can stay awake for all of that." Makoto muttered with a small laugh.

" **Meoww.** "

"!"

Makoto's cat sense was tingling. Stopping, he listened for the call of what sounded to be an extremely cute cat nearby, and a grin spread on his face when he heard it again, this time a bit louder and nearby. "Here, kitty!" Makoto cooed, looking around for his feline friend. He walked around the bridge for a little until he heard the meow louder this time, but something was off about it. The meow was louder, and sounded urgent. Worrying now, Makoto got closer where he could hear the kitten the loudest, and nearly yelled when he looked over the railing and saw a small Calico kitten cowering on a sharp rock in the lake under the bridge, shivering in fright (or fear, Makoto couldn't tell) as the water sprayed about him, nearly knocking the poor creature off the rock with its powerful current. " _ **Ah! Be careful! Hang on kitty!**_ " Makoto stuttered over his words, hurriedly taking his jacket of as he crossed the bridge to jump over the small fence that separated the sidewalk and the area under the bridge where the lake ran under. The poor kitty looked miserable, but Makoto knew that if it got tired or slipped, its chances of surviving were almost zero. Just as he was about to jump in the lake, Makoto froze, the memory of him almost drowning in the lake resurfacing as he spaced out. In that moment, the kitty slipped off the rock, and Makoto came back to at the sound of splashing water. He panicked running to try and catch the kitty whenever it would resurface, but it was no use. He was afraid to jump in.

"Oi!" Makoto looked up, frazzled at the sudden voice as someone was about to jump into the lake… From the bridge!

"Wait!" Makoto yelled out frantically. "Don't- _**IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!**_ " His eyes widened. Wasn't that the girl he had bumped into earlier in the week?!

The girl was in the midst of taking off her shirt, to which Makoto briefly blushed, thankful she was wearing an under tank, when she looked over at him before hoisting herself over the railing, her eyes mapping out the direction best to jump in to be closest to the drowning kitty. "It's going to drown if I don't. Don't worry about me. I'll save it." Without warning she jumped.

" **NOOOO!** "

…

… It seemed like minutes had passed by, and Makoto's nerves grew with each passing breath he took when neither the girl nor the kitty resurfaced.

Today was proving to be some hell of a day for Makoto, and he was just about to try and jump in the lake himself when the girl suddenly popped out of the lake in front of him, panting as she hauled herself over with a crazed looking kitty clawing at her face in fear with a death grip. As the girl remained hunched over, with the kitty still on her face, she started to chuckle, bursting out into a near cackle at the events that just unfolded. Makoto stood there in front of her, shaking a little still from his nerves as the girl stood up, prying the cat off her and watched as it hauled ass to who knows where. "Wow, not even a thank you!" She said, burrowing her brows in irritation. "I just saved his life, and he runs away. Heh, animals!" She sighed, turning to glare at Makoto before a flicker of recognition crossed her face. " _Tree man!_ " Makoto looked down dumbly at her, still too shocked to form any words. "Looks like you didn't heed my warning, huh." She shrugged, picking up her forgotten school uniform as she wrung her dripping wet hair. "Well, see ya Tree man. Don't get jumped!"

"W-whaaa..."As Makoto stood there, looking towards where the girl had left, the events came crashing down to him like a speeding bullet train from Tokyo.

A cat had fallen into the lake.

A girl jumped off a bridge into said lake.

A girl risked her _**life**_ to save some (probably) stray animal, without a second thought…

… Makoto clutched his chest. Something there hurt all of a sudden. His tummy felt queasy, and a tight knot seemed to form in his chest as he replayed the heroic, yet stupid actions of the mystery girl he had bumped into. Something glinted in his peripheral view, and Makoto turned to see a small school pin on the grass. Picking it up, he trailed his thumb over the intricately carved script. _Hakkoyida Toei University._ He eyed the pin for a while, until pocketing it, looking back towards where the girl had left.

… Makoto hadn't known back then, but this was the beginning of his first crush. On a crazy girl who jumped off a bridge to save a damn kitten…


	2. Carry On, Pin, Carry On

**A/N:**

 **The problems uploading have been fixed, thank goodness!**

 **I was a bit nervous to try and upload this in fear of the error message but it is now fixed for some strange reason? Anywho, I'm glad I'm able to post up all the new chapters more quickly.**

 **Also, as some may know if you go on to my page, my main story "Lost & Found" is going to have its newest chapter uploaded very soon. I'm in the final edits even though it is practically good to go, but you guys know how crazy life can get in the way of uploading! **

**This month on the 20th, I will be graduating! My Ceremony isn't until March 2nd though. I'm starting the process of applying to another school for my Masters and building up my portfolio, so I will be a busy bee. Thankfully I have most of the upcoming chapters already partially written out from my timeline I created.**

 **I hope you enjoy this crazy chapter! I promise the puzzle pieces will soon add up! Now on to the 10part chapter, Mad About You!**

* * *

 _Makoto…_

 _Makoooootoooooo…_

" _ **MAKOTO SENPAI!**_ _"_ Makoto jumped up, nearly knocking his flimsy student desk over with his long ass legs. He peered up with sleepy eyes to see Rei looking down at him, the glint of his glasses too harsh to look at after just being jump scared awake.

"Ah, Rei. Hi."

Rei in turn raised a brow. "How odd, you typically don't fall asleep during class, senpai." The boy noted, following him as they left for lunch. "Could it be that you're not getting enough sleep?"

Makoto smiled. "No, I'm fine Rei. Just a bit more tired than usual. So what was it that Nagisa wanted to show us? He sounded really eager."

"I don't even know myself. We'll just have to find out along the way when it comes to Nagisa."

Makoto laughed.

…

After getting their food, Rei and Makoto joined Haru and Nagisa in their usual spot. "Finally you guys are here!" Nagisa near out shouted only to have some mackerel shoved in his mouth, courtesy of Haru.

"Haru! Not polite!" Makoto scorned. "So what was it you wanted to show us?"

"Look at _**this**_." Nagisa whipped out some shiny object, letting out some weird giggle as he motioned them to get a closer look. Rei's big ass head blocked Makoto's view though, and the tall boy had to lean over to the side to get why the boys were causing such a commotion. His eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the all too familiar university pin.

… Before Makoto could screech out of embarrassment, Haru spoke up.

"What's so important about a pin, Nagisa?"

"Well just look at it!" The short shota blurted out like it was so obvious the thought process he had. "Not only is it like, _suuper_ shiny, but it's a girl's school pin!"

Rei read the small engravement on the object of Nagisa's current attention span. "Hmn, It says it's from Hakkoyida Toei University." Rei suddenly straightened up, letting out some sort of crazed-fan-girl-man-scream. "Holy moly, that's a prestigious all-girl's university!"

"Ehhhh." Nagisa trailed off in awe. "… That sounds important. What's something like that doing in Iwatobi?" Haru was already back to eating Mackerel, having lost interest.

"Who care's. It's just a pin." Haru muttered quietly.

"Nagisa, where did you find that?" Rei said.

"I picked it up from outside the pool gates. It was just on the floor looking all shiny, so I picked it up."

Meanwhile, across from the mackerel obsessed teen, Makoto was shitting bricks. He eyed the pin with all intentions to somehow make it magically disintegrate into dust but alas, _**Free!**_ Wasn't **that** kind of anime. So Makoto did the next best thing his freaked out mind could grasp...

… Bitch slap the shit right out of Nagisa's hands. It rocketed somewhere off to the patio outside the Cafeteria, scaring the shit out of some freshmen's just coming in.

"…"

"…" Everyone gawked at Makoto. Who laughed hysterically as he practically jumped off his seat.

"Hahahahahahaha- oops, silly me and my slippery butterfingers, hahahahaha! I'll go get it, be right back! ~" And with that, Makoto dashed off towards where the pin had rocketed off to. The gang looked off towards where Makoto dashed off, still gawking.

"Hmmmmnnnn." Nagisa squinted his eyes.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Makoto finally found the pin beside a bench, quickly pocketing it as he dusted his school uniform. He wiped the sweat from his brows, looking back towards the Cafeteria.

… Makoto knew if he went back now, there was going to be some explaining to do about his weirdness, but that was the least of his worries. He knew that by default- Haru wouldn't care. Gou wouldn't care either ( _unless it was swim practice related_ ), Rei would probably be more curious as to who the pin belongs to, disregarding his actions, but Makoto knew with all the dread in his heart that **Nagisa was a different story**. The little ball of annoying sunshine was an avid mystery/conspiracy fan. So most likely he was already spewing out some stupid theory as to why he reacted such a way.

Makoto sighed.

Although… He suddenly halted, turning his back from any prying eyes that happened to look from the Cafeteria as he fakes stretching his arms.

… If he diverted any questions from Nagisa, with enough time the short shota would just forget it or lose interest. It was a stretch, but Makoto was almost willing to bet money on it. Yet with Nagisa, nothing was ever known. Pivoting on his heels, Makoto jogged off behind the giant cherry blossom in the school's patio, and started to do as many jumping jacks as he could in a minute.

"W-what's that guy doing...?" A girl asked her boyfriend, trying to lead him away from the spectacle. The boy only cheered on for Makoto, shouting out something about the spirit of youth.

…

….

" _I'm telling you guys, something's fishy about Mako-chan-_ _ **SHSH! There he is now, act normal!**_ " Nagisa whisper yelled, nearly knocking everything off the table in the process.

Makoto smiled apologetically to everyone as he sat down, glistening with sweat.

"Senpai, why are you sweating so much?" Rei asked.

"I tried looking all over for the pin, b-but I couldn't find it anywhere. I-It's the strangest thing." Nagisa's eyes narrowed.

"Yesss… Very funny… And _**SUSPICIOUS!**_ " Without warning, Nagisa suddenly tugged Makoto by his collar. " _ **WHAT ARE YOU HIDING MAKO CHAN, HUH?! WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH THAT PIN, EH? DID YOU SEE SOMETHING?! OR… PERHAPS YOU'RE AN ACCESSORY TO MURDER! LE GASP! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO TURN YOU IN.**_ "

"I keep his stuff." Haru chimed in.

"Okay, what the hell is going on!?" Gou's voice made everyone go back to their seats. The girl was pissed; she stomped towards Nagisa, eyeing him down. "I leave you guys alone for just one class period, and already shit hits the fan! Can't you all act like normal guys for even just _one_ day? Like Makoto- he never does anything weird like the lot of you." Oh oblivious Gou…

No one answered her, so Gou just sighed, sitting down with her lunch. "Ugh, I don't even care enough."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Iwatobi boys, two girls in a cute little hipster looking café gossiped away. The tall blonde flipped her tousled shoulder length hair, grinning as she rested her chin on the backs of her hand. In front of her, was a delicious looking double espresso macchiato whip cream and coconut swirl syrup, but for now, the sugary killer would have to wait to be devoured. From across the blonde, a slightly shorter raven haired girl in short pigtails sipped her matcha flavored Frappuccino absentmindedly. That, or she was deliberately ignoring her nosy friend.

"Cyril. Sooo."

Cyril sipped her drink, peering out the window. "Nope."

The blonde girl banged her hands harshly, leaning in. "I haven't even asked yet, what gives?!" Said pigtailed girl stopped drinking, letting out an audible sigh as she looked at her rambunctious friend. "Seriously, why don't you give Shiro a break? He's been asking you out nonstop. You'll be like- the _pariah_ of campus if you say no. He's popular as fuck, girl. Don't sass this one. It'll be like social suicide. He's got a lot of influence with everyone here."

"I was under the impression we we're sophomores in college, not high school."

"Peer pressure, man."

"Aya, I don't care. About being a pariah, or Shiro. He's not my type anyways." Her best friend Aya grumbled in frustration, finally digging into her diabetes inducing drink as she stubbornly slurped- rather loudly.

"Why? He's like, perfect."

Cyril sighed. "He's narcissistic, self-absorbed, macho-ist, and too damn dependent of others to do his bidding. He's everything I hate in a boy. And I say boy cuz that _thing wouldn't even be considered a man._ " Cyril grinned cheekily. "Rokkueh University may be the brother school to ours, but Shiro isn't even worth talking about. That boy just cares about superficial stuff. I can't be with someone like that." Cyril rolled her eyes. Their University was a well-known all girls haven for molding all sorts of gifted talented students. It had only been a year and a half since Rokkueh merged with Hakkoyida in an attempt of ' _developing a friendly co-ed environment._ '

Even though Aya totally didn't want her friend to miss out on an opportunity at popularity, Aya did agree on those points. Cyril had always been so outspoken with her values and opinion even when they first met in grade school all those years ago. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. He is kind of an ass. Did you see what he did to that poor girl from Biology class?"

"No, but I'll be sure to kick his ass for no reason the next time I see him." They both laughed, shaking their heads. "… Besides- you know I love me some men with bulging muscles. Yummy."

Aya clutched her stomach, trying to stifle her laughter. "Oh my god, it's even more hilarious because I know it's partially true, you weirdo! Oh- hey, where's your pin?" Aya pointed out.

"Huh?" Cyril looked down to her school blazer, but frowned when she didn't spot the familiar gold embroidered pin adorned on her front pocket. "Shit, I must've dropped it in the river."

Aya raised a brow. "The river?"

"Yeah, there was this stupid cat that fell in from the bridge right near my turf, and I jumped in to save it. The ungrateful little shit ran off like nothing afterwards."

"Well, it almost died."

"Still… I must have left it by the river bank when I got out, but I don't think I can go look for it today. I have to lay low from that area. Tch, laying low from my own turf, how dumb is that…" Cyril suddenly frowned, causing Aya to burrow her brows, slyly peering around as she leaned again closer to the raven.

" _he's not back… is he?_ " A tone of fear slipped through Aya's usually happy voice.

Cyril looked down to her drink, swirling the straw as she spoke. "The boys have gotten word of it, so I'm not sure. It's best if I avoid any chance of running into him, of course, so for now, I'll play it safe until he cools his damn overinflated head." A total lie. She wasn't going to stop walking by that bridge, hell no. "I'm hoping he's not stupid enough to come in my turf."

"I'm just so scared for you, Cyril. I've known your family's secret for a while now, but from what I remember of that guy, he's like a monster! No good will come if you two bump into each other again. Just wait until your brothers get back from Ikebukuro. Don't do anything rash Cyril."

"I'll be fine." Cyril met eyes with her, reaching over the table to lock hands with her. "You, the boys, and my bro's are all that I need in life. I promise I won't do anything _too_ crazy. Besides, you would probably resurrect me just to kick my ass for dying on you."

Aya smiled, squeezing her best friend's hand. "That's good to hear. Because I wouldn't know what to do with myself if my bestie weren't around anymore."

" _Woah- Lesbo's!_ " Some random guy shouted from nearby, causing Cyril to jump up and nearly maul the idiot.

* * *

Months passed since the Cafeteria incident, and Makoto had been right about Nagisa. After that day, the boy had not once brought up the incident. It seemed the midget just _let it go, a la Elsa_ , but Makoto still couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension still whenever he was alone with the boy, or caught him staring with an unreadable look towards him at times when they all hanged out.

… Summer was fast approaching; a fact that only put Makoto in a bad mood. This would be the summer before he and Haru's senior year, there were so many thoughts and emotions swirling in his head, which Makoto could barely stand it.

… In one year, he would be leaving Iwatobi. Without his friend's knowledge, Makoto had applied to Tokyo University's Swimming scholarship. In his bag, he had the opened acceptance letter he had received today… _Along with Haru's rejection letter._ He would be going far away to Tokyo, while his best friend's fate was unknown.

Makoto wasn't even aware if Haru had applied to any schools. He was always around the boy, and not once had the subject popped up. This last day of school had proven to be hectic, which was why Makoto had decided to just go home and sleep in rather than hang out with his friends. He was exhausted, and Makoto was sure he would make it up to them by inviting them to karaoke next week.

Walking past his house's gates, Makoto absentmindedly fumbled with the pin in his pocket. "Ack!" He quickly withdrew his hand, sucking his thumb as it now bled. "I'll ask mom where's the band aids…" He mumbled, opening the front doors and slipping off his shoes. ":Hmn, the lights are off, maybe they went out somewhere?. I guess tissue will do. Still, I should check the bathroom." Heading towards the bathroom, Makoto opened the counter, looking around for any band aids. He reached up to the very top, and smiled when he grasped. "Hello kitty band aids- eh, this will do, haha." Taking the pin out, he wiped the blood off it with wet tissue paper.

Makoto had gone back to the bridge many times after. Yet he didn't catch a glimpse of the crazy bridge jumping girl. He was a bit disappointed actually, but Makoto kept the pin with him always. He hoped he would be able to return it back to her, at least. You know, just to be a respectable citizen and not because he wanted to see her or something...

* * *

"- you sure you don't want me to drop you to your place, Aya?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's okay, it's still early out anyways. I'll take the bus home, it leaves me off just a block away, after all. You should get going."

"Well, alright. Just text me when you get off the bus."

"How about I call you instead, mom." Aya teased, slinging an arm around Cyril's shoulders. "Cyril, why don't you let the boys take you home? You'll be surrounded by brolic ass dudes, and ride in your super swanky Mustang."

Cyril snorted, rolling her eyes. "And capture more attention to myself, yes. That sounds like a good idea."

"Stay out of trouble okay?!" Aya hugged her once more before running off to the bus stop, turning briefly to wave back.

Cyril watched her catch up to the bus, and smiled to herself as she turned to walk off home.

Her brothers would be returning from a family business trip sometime during the week, so she was excited to get everything ready for a welcome back party. Lost in her thoughts, Cyril took her usual way home. "I wonder if _he_ is actually in the neighborhood." Cyril caught herself saying out loud, peering around as she neared the bridge to cross. "… That'll be an idiot move, to come here. I'll have the guys up on patrolling the area just in case-" Her phone blasted off playing Kyary's fashion monster song. "Hello?"

" _M' lady, where are you right now?!_ " blasted a deep baritone voice from the other end. Cyril cringed back from the sudden noise, a tick forming on her temple as she angrily growled back to the receiver.

" _ **IDIOT!**_ _Who the hell answers their phone yelling like they're in some idol concert?!_ " Cyril yelled back, glaring down her cell as if it were capable of bitch slapping the person on the other end.

" _Sorry M' lady, but I'll apologize properly later! Something big's going down, and I need to send a bunch of the guys straight to where you're at ASAP!_ "

"Ugh, I told you I don't need a damn couple of skinhead babysitters, idiot! I can go home by myself-"

" _Boss, you don't understand! Whatever you do stay put, and I'll send over a dozen of the guys to where you're at, M' lady._ "

Cyril stopped, burrowing her brows as she heard the loud commotion going on into eh background of her call. "It sounds like a whole damn cavalry there, what's going down?"

" _I_ _ **saw**_ _him, M'lady._ _ **THAT TENNRYOU BOY IS HERE!**_ _"_

Cyril froze, clenching her phone tighter. _"WHAT?! Dammit, I left Kuro-chan at home!"_

" _M'lady! Why would you leave your only means of protection?!"_

Cyril huffed loudly, almost wanting to yell out in annoyance _. "Swords are illegal on campus, blockhead! Where did you see him? I'm almost passing the bridge; I'll be there 10. 5 if I haul ass-"_ **Cyril suddenly whipped into action, side stepping to the right as she pivoted on one foot, to turn, nearly having the end of a gun butt her in the face. She wasn't quick enough to save her phone however, and the little shit flew out of her hand from the force, landing in the river. Cyril raised her fists, raising her eyes to meet her sudden attacker. A scowl etched on her face at the unfortunately familiar face a few feet away from her.**

" _Siri-chan ~._ " A deep voice smooth like velvet cooed out. "You've filled out well, Siri-chan, since the last time I saw you. What's it been, since 7th grade of Junior High?" The man laughed, taking a step forward.

Cyril spat on the floor, she eyed her attacker, ready to bust some chops at the slightest flinch. "Standard fuckboy starter pack Yuu Tennryou… Looks like your overly inflated airhead stayed the same size the 7 years you've been locked up. Gold star for you."

… Yuu Tennryou. Son of the rather new Corporation in the world of Legal Aids. The Tennryou's had an agreement with Cyril's family to have the first daughter, and son of both families wed, in order to strengthen their 'business'. Which would have been all fine and dandy had this asshole not decided to betray her family, and try overturn them in power. Which obviously failed, being that the Kushin's family was one of the oldest **Yakuza** kin in all of Ikebukuro, their city of origin.

Yuu ran a hand through his wild fiery curls, letting his line of sight drop to Cyril's form as he eyed her up and down, licking his lips shamelessly. "Ugh, pig." She growled. "What are you doing here, Yuu. You're banned from walking these streets. You've got a lot of nerve to break the rules, but of course, nothing ever gets through that airhead of yours! Goes in one ear, and out your shitty ass!"

"I love it when you talk bad, baby." Yuu growled. Cyril scrunched her nose in disgust at the realization of a tent growing in his pants. She recoiled, momentarily forgetting her stance ( _insert JoJo meme joke_ ).

"Ora?! You actually got hard- creep!"

"Only for you." Yuu blew a kiss, which Cyril ducked.

" **DENIED, BITCH.** "

Taking momentum, Yuu, closed the gap between them, at the speed in which he was able to reach her crazy fast. Perhaps speed of sound fast (yes I just made that joke, and hold no regrets) ? She didn't even have time to punch, as the tall redhead brought up a knee to her gut sharply, causing the air to leave her lungs instantaneously. Cyril doubled over, gasping for air, as Yuu picked her up by the chin, bringing her to his eye level as he leaned his face closer. "Aw, don't you like me anymore, Siri-chan? I thought we had a thing." Yuu said in a baby like voice, trailing his tongue from her cheek to the front of her neck.

" _ **GET OFF ME, CREEP!**_ " Cyril yelled, elbowing him right in the face. Yuu let her go, clutching his face as he stumbled a bit back. He cackled, blocking the round house kick well aimed for his throat. Gripping the same leg she had tried kicking him, he raised it up closer to him, slipping a hand under to fondle her inner thigh.

"Siri-chan, you know you and me are well on par, sweetheart. It's gonna have to be a fight to the death if you want me to leave you alone, because I always get what I want. And I am ending this feud between us once and for all." Yuu grinned maliciously suddenly, crossing his arms. "Marry me, and you won't have to worry about retaliation from the Tennryou's. Father's cross with you- and he's gonna do whatever it takes to bring you and your family off that high horse the Kushins' are on… Take on my name, and you'll bear me some fine children- then maybe I can ignore the fact that you're not a virgin anymore."

She scoffed. "Sorry, but I'm not for sale… And I'm glad I can at least say my first wasn't with you. **Thank** _ **god.**_ " Yuu growled, dashing forward.

Anticipating his move, Cyril crossed her forearms in front of her, effectively blocking the powerful force driven punch the redhead threw. She had to be very cautious- a Tennryou was best known for their deadly fists, their gunslinger kills second. If she even got hit once with a Tennryou punch, it was game over… The next time her brother's would see her would be in a casket. "Yuu- get over it. You got kicked out of the family, so our previous arranged marriage is null and void."

"I told you… _**I GET WHAT I WANT!**_ " With crazed eyes, Cyril twitched as Yuu reached behind his back, whipping out his prized twin barrel guns. In Cyril's family, a trusty weapon was of the highest value. One was assigned a weapon of choice depending on the skills one exhibited during training. Each weapon had a master, and a name. While most of Cyril's family tended to go the traditional route and chose worthy swords, the Tennryou's were a different story. They were all about gun power. The black steel of Yuu's gun glistened, mirroring the reflection of a scowling Cyril back to her.

" **Yuu…** " Cyril said slowly, analyzing every move she could make if shit decided to hit the fan. "There's no need for this. You know my brothers will hunt you down like a dog if you go through with this. And your guns don't scare me. I'd rather be shot then to be your property…" Cyril shot back, eyeing him down defiantly. "And you know that's exactly what's going to happen. One of us is going down."

"Well." Yuu chuckled, clicking the safety off the guns. "I think today's a pretty good day for Russian roulette, eh?" He approached her, only stopping until the guns were pressing so hard against Cyril's face, her cheeks creased over. Her brow twitch, and the raven ducked, pressing her thumbs over on two pressure points on Yuu's elbows, causing the redhead to involuntarily let go of the guns. She dashed off, heading straight for the stairs descending to another neighborhood with an intent to jump the railing, and be effectively hidden by the dense trees surrounding the area to make her escape.

Only 10 more feet. 5 feet. 2- Cyril was almost to the railing. Just a little more, and she would be out of the woods. She had to thank her brother's for showing her that nifty trick on momentarily disabling a person's pressure point. She smirked, her hands grasping the cold metal of the railing as she used her momentum to clear a jump right over it.

"As if, bitch." She was brought down instantly, a fistful of her hair in Yuu's hand as he twisted her off the railing. Before landing on the floor, Cyril twisted herself, managing to trip his feet. Yuu's head hit against the railing with a loud thud, groaning.

"Heh, I always knew you were hardheaded." She quipped before jabbing her thumb right onto his temple. Immediately Yuu's body tensed, and his muscles twitched for a couple of seconds before he was completely immobile.

"W-what did you do?!"

"I knocked out your ability to move. At least for an hour." Cyril said nonchalantly. "Listen, no one is anyone's property. Marrying for power will only get you and your loved ones hurt… And I'm definitely not going to marry some traitor who stole from my own family. Don't **EVER** COME BACK TO MY TURF." Cyril started to walk away, but stopped when she heard Yuu suddenly start laughing like crazy. She scoffed. "Looks like you've finally gone crazy, Yuu." Cyril turned around to give him one last look, but gasped at the sight.

The asshole was slowly standing up, fighting his numbed limbs as he clutched a gun that Cyril had not seen before. "Not quite enough, sweetheart. You'll have to do better than that."

"How the hell are you even moving?!" She shouted out, but had no time to attack him as a random bullet whizzed past. "You're crazy."

"Nah." Yuu said calmly, shooting her in the leg out of nowhere. Cyril screamed, almost falling over as she clutched her now bleeding knee. Aiming the gun straight for her face, he shrugged. "I just want my property. And it's clear you won't go willingly, so I guess I just have to kill you then!"

" _ **OBJECTION!**_ "

 _ **Clink!**_

A sudden rush of air blew past her. Her ears ringed at the loud noise, and she suddenly realized the two familiar figures that somehow appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of two swords in front of her, smoke rolling off the metal with a hiss.

… Two men stood in front of Cyril, glaring down the redhead idiot.

"Kazuma! Hisei!" Cyril yelled, both men momentarily peering back over their shoulders to smirk. Cyril's eyes teared up, a wave of happiness bubbling inside of her. Her brother's we're back!

"Oh, hey sis!" Hisei, the older of the triplets casually said as if just realizing she was here. Kazuma snorted, the middle sibling, rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, what trouble you are, little sis. Figures that the day we come back, you get into _this_ kind of trouble."

Cyril narrowed her eyes. "Hey! I wasn't looking for it! The airhead came out of nowhere!"

Hisei laughed. "Good thing we- your knights in shining armor came to the rescue, hime-sama!"

"Don't interfere!" Yuu growled, clearly not happy at the turn of events. Both men looked over at him, their mouths twisting into a scowl.

"What's a traitor doing in Kushin territory?" Hisei said. "I didn't think you were stupid enough to ever show your face around here again after you betrayed the family. Guess I underestimated your stupidity."

"My arrangement still stands." Yuu answered. "The first daughter of the Kushin was promised to me, Yuu Tennryou, so I'm only here to get what was given to me. Or are you two going to challenge that?" Yuu suddenly smirked, taking a step closer. "I wonder what will happen if the rest of the Tennryou's down in Ikebukuro hear that the arrange marriage is off because the eldest Kushin's interfered? That would cause quite the commotion."

"Nah." Hisei said, raising his sword up. "I couldn't care less about the stupid rules and traditions, or your stupid family. I just want to really kill your pathetic ass." Hisei said honestly, surprising even Kazuma with his words. "I never trusted you like Father did, so I wasn't surprised like everyone else when you betrayed us. And now you've hurt my little sis… So I'm going to kill you."

"Bro, just hold on a second. You can't kill him. Do you even understand what shit ton of trouble killing the Tennryou heir would cause?" Kazuma warned Hisei, stepping forward.

"Tch. Don't protect _**him**_ , of all people."

Yuu looked downright _nasty_. A twitch around his right eye made a temple vein look prominent. His mouth was curled up in a vicious snarl, as if a rabid dog out for blood.

"Yuu…" Cyril's voice brought all three men back to the situation at hand, as the girl took a defiant step forward, blood trickling down her leg to stain the concrete. "There's 3 of us. Back down, you can't win."

"Watch me."

"Oh piss off, fuckboy!" Hisei growled out of frustration, making the first attempt of attack with a dash towards the Tennryou. Hisei's sword swung forward, catching the hem of Yuu's collar by the threads. Yuu's gun was aimed straight for the teens jugular, but none of them attacked, for they knew if they did, it would be a double kill. With a yell, Hisei pivoted on his heels, sword clashing against the side of the gun. Yuu let out a yell of his own, firing off two rounds toward the teen unsuccessfully, it ricocheting off the deadly steel. A second swing was aiming for him now, and Yuu countered back once more.

"Hisei, this is going to go nowhere!" Kazuma yelled from the sidelines. He was crouched down beside Cyril, trying to treat her wounds.

"Then let it!"

"That love for your sister is going to be your downfall…"

"Piss of- **AAARGH**!" Cyril screamed at the sight of Hisei's now bleeding shoulder. He had turned his back to the enemy in a moment of distraction.

"Hisei!"

"Bro!"

"!"

…

"…" Hisei knelt down, glaring at Yuu in between strands of his disheveled hair. "I'm good."

Cyril tried to get up to go towards her brother, only to be stopped by Kazuma.

Yuu smirked. "Where's that high and mighty spirit of yours now, Hisei?" Yuu cooed, taking a step forward.

" _Boss!_ " Everyone whipped their heads towards the group of 6 men that had just approached them, swords unsheathed and glaring down the redhead with unhidden hate and malice. Cyril's face erupted in elated joy, tears threatening to well and fall down.

"You dumbasses!" She yelled, although it didn't sound at all as a reprimand. She was glad backup had arrived. "I told you I didn't need a bunch of skinhead babysitters!" She turned back to Yuu, who was scowling. "Looks like you're fucked, Yuu. My boys won't go easy on you, so I suggest you haul ass before there's bloody murder."

Yuu looked towards her, gritting his teeth to the point blood dripped out. _**"This won't end like this…"**_ He growled. Before making his escape, Yuu looked over to Hisei one last time, a whirlwind of emotions swirling in his eyes, before he left.

"M'lord! My'lady! We'll take you to the Clinic!"

Kazuma hoistened Cyril up. "Come on, let's go with them."

"I'm fine!" Hisei barked in between gritted teeth. Cyril shoved Kazuma off her, limping towards her injured brother. Without a word, she slapped him just as Hisei looked up. The sound of her slap resonated through the area with an echo, the force having turned his head to the side.

Everyone looked on in silence at the girl, who was now shaking. Another slap was heard, followed by a dozen more. Once Cyril seemed to have gotten it out of her system, Hisei's cheek looked redder than a tomato, and had started to swell.

" _Y-you idiot…_ " She whispered. "He could have killed you! How fucking stupid are you?!" She collapsed in front of him, roughly shoving his face to the crane of her neck as she openly sobbed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Her cavalry and Kazuma watched on in stunned silence.

Hisei looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You'd do it again, a million times over... You're always so reckless Hisei…" Cyril sniffed. " _ **Baka.**_ I hate it how you'd get yourself killed just to save my ass."

Hisei grinned goofily, wincing as a shot of pain rippled through his shoulder. "I'm glad you're not that guy's girl, sis." He exclaimed. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I had a brother in law like him, haha."

Cyril cracked a smile. "Stupid…" She rubbed her eyes, letting go of him. "Let's go home, brother." She said. Kazuma approached them now, helping Cyril up as their men helped up the injured Hisei to stand. Kazuma looked back.

"Cyril- Father's going to be real mad about this, you know. He's not going to sit back and just let them do as they please." Cyril sighed.

"As much as I don't want another turf war going on, That shit face has to go down…" A dark looked crossed her features as they headed towards the company car to seek medical attention from the family clinic. " **… Nobody crosses the Kushins and gets away with it…** "

* * *

(Later On That Day, At The Kushin Family Clinic: )

Cyril grinned as the handsome Doctor entered. "Hey there, Doc." Cyril said, leaning back on her pillow as the Doctor chuckled.

The Kushin family had their own privately run Clinic. Doctor Fuji- Eijiro as Cyril liked to call him by his first name- scribbled down some notes on his clipboard. Soft black bangs grazed the rims of his glasses. He was tall, and well built. The good Doctor had a handsome traditional 'Ikemen' look to him. Something Cyril found out when he wore traditional clothes to their holiday party.

He cleared his throat, and went to adjust the strap that kept her injured knee elevated. A heavy cast encased her leg, and Cyril could only watch with interest as the young looking doctor examined her cast, occasionally pressing spots on the skin above the end of the it. "Well, the surgery was successful, Hime-sama." Eijiro said approvingly. "There won't be too much scarring, but you'll have to keep off this leg for at least a month."

At this, her giddy smile faltered. "That long? Ugh." She pouted. "As long as I get to stay here with you- I guess a month bedridden won't be so bad. Maybe you can join me on the bed." Cyril said slyly, grinning wider at the light pink dusting the young Doctor's cheeks.

"Always the flirt, Hime-sama…"

Doctor Eijiro had been with the Family ever since her Father had recruited the gifted student from Tokyo Medical University. He had scored the highest on the National Board exams, and Cyril quickly became enamored with the Doctor for the last ten years he's been serving the Kushin Yakuza Family. He was an interesting man, always brushing off her flirty advances even when she was a kid, albeit him being 10 years her senior. Calm, and polite- the type of gentleman most girls would swoon over. He had been her- _and still was, in some ways_ \- her first love. And like Aya loved to say, sometimes a girl couldn't forget her first.

Cyril looked at his shoulders. She could see the faint trace of sculpted collarbones, and well defined ridges and dips, as he wrote in his clipboard. "Tell me Doc, will my knee be okay? I heard some of the other nurses say something. About some tendon. I'll be able to fight like before, right?"

Eijiro nodded, although he looked apprehensive. "Oh, you'll be able to fight alright, Hime-sama. But the same- I'm not sure about."

Cyril frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the bullet severed your Patellar Tendon, which allows you to bend your knee amongst other functions." Eijiro explained calmly. "We were able to salvage it, but we don't know if there's going to be any problems in the future. After your recovery, you'll start physical therapy right away."

Cyril sighed. "Well shit. Oh well, whatever. As long as I can still fight and protect my family, that's all I care about."

Doctor Eijiro smiled faintly, sitting down on a chair beside her bed. "I trust I don't have to say how reckless that brother of yours is. He could have had the major vein in his shoulder explode had he gotten shot just a couple of centimeters to the left." Cyril snorted with a laugh.

"Oh, I slapped him enough times for him to get the idea." She trailed off.

Eijiro laughed. "I can only imagine."

"Well, I'll let you rest, Hime-sama." Eijiro moved to get up, but Cyril's hands on his wrist made him look back.

"Wait, Eijiro." Cyril looked at him. A silence fell between the two of them. "…"

"…"

Cyril suddenly smirked. "You fixed my knee, but I can think of some other places I need fixing." She teased. It was meant as a joke, but Eijiro suddenly frowned. The action made Cyril flinch.

"Hime-sama-" Eijiro trailed off. "- With all due respect My Lady…" He looked away. " _I'm honored, but you're my boss's daughter._ " He whispered lowly. " _I don't want to hurt you, Hime-sama._ " He said, a sadness in his eyes. "… What happened all those years ago, I shouldn't- _**we should'nt have-**_ "

"… I like you Eijiro." Cyril said bluntly. The statement shocked the Good Doctor. "Actually, I've been in love with you ever since I was a kid. So I'll never regret that day. I'm glad my first was with you, Eijiro."

"Hime-sama-" He looked down at the floor, abashed. "If you would forgive me- I know after that day, you've seen so little of me, but it wasn't because I was trying to avoid you."

Cyril kissed him. Eijiro tensed, but after a bit, the kiss seemed to transfer into something else. At first, innocent, and needy. Something so gentle and pure, turned raw and carnal. Tongues clashed, hands grasped and gripped with desire as the kiss continued to transform, the Good Doctor's clipboard having clattered to his feet long ago.

Cyril pulled back, eyes searching his as the Good Doctor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding…

… It was just like back then, all those years ago.

" _Eijiro..._ " Cyril's voice was so faint, the Eijiro had to struggle to hear even though she was only a few inches away. " _Lock the door._ "

…

* * *

Cyril fought hard to keep her eyes from rolling back as she gripped tufts of soft black bangs. _'Thank Kami I shaved today…'_ She thought, as a wave of pleasure rippled from her pelvis and shot upwards. A small mewl escaped her lips and Cyril raised her head a little higher, eager to watch Eijiro work his magic down there…

A knock on the door made her instantly curse whatever asshole interrupted them. " **NO VISITORS!** " She practically growled, biting her lip as she felt Eijiro chuckle in amusement against her core. The sensation of Eijiro's vibrating chuckle, and his breath almost made her cum right there, but she was a trooper.

Her attention, however, focused on the door handle that now had turned. She scowled at the idiot who had just tried to open the door. "I'm getting a checkup, asshole, go away!" She yelled. A few minutes passed by before they could hear whoever was outside stop jiggling the door, and leave. Eijiro shook his head with a light smile, standing up. "Oi, I didn't say _you_ could stop."

"I just remembered I have to go and check on your brother, Hisei." He bent down to grab his clipboard, licking his moist lips as he adjusted his tie, and lab coat.

Cyril watched him, grinning widely. "Might want to get some mints. For the pussy mouth." She joked, grinning even wider at his blush.

Eijiro shook his head again, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "What if I like the way you smell, Hime-sama?"

"…" It was Cyril's turn now to blush. "Cyril… Don't call me that anymore, Eijiro."

"…" He smiled, nodding. "Cyril."

"So… Are we like-" She trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. It was different to pine after your first love then to actually have what she dreamed of happening, to- well, _happen._

… She wanted to know if they were a thing now.

"What is it?" He asked.

"… Are we together now? I mean like, I confessed my love to you and shit, we kissed, then you ate me out." God, it sounded so embarrassing saying it out loud. Cyril was never one of those girly ass romance loving girls in those annoying shoujo mangas, but right now- she sure as hell felt like one.

Eijiro was silent for a while, before he answered. "Meet me at 1 tonight. My place."

"Why?"

"Because- I would like to properly ask you out." Eijiro said, slipping her hands in his. "Let's make it an official date. Back then… I had said I would take you on one… Well, I'm going to make up for it now."

Cyril laughed happily, rolling her eyes. A soft blush dusted her cheeks. "Jeez, you remember that..?"

"Of course, Hime- Cyril." He corrected. "Of course I remember it. You're important to me."

" _You sure know how to make a girl feel all cute and tingly inside, Doc."_ Eijiro laughed heartily.

"I'll see you later, Cyril." He kissed her forehead.

"Eijiro, wait." Cyril called out. "Hey, listen-" Her tone became serious. "- Don't worry about my dad finding out, okay? I know everyone's scared of him and shit, but he's not all that bad. Just a bit overprotective of his Family, but I mean, who isn't? Especially since this is the Yakuza World… He only wants his Family safe. So if he ever finds out, he might be a little pissed and all, but I think he'd come around. You're one of his favorite men… That's why he chose you to be the main doctor of the Family. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Eijiro nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later, Cyril."

"Bye handsome." She smirked as he left. "… Man, wait until Aya hears about this." She muttered under her breath, smile threatening to split her face.

Being her best friend since their elementary school years, Aya knew about her and the Good Doctor. When the two of them were in middle school, and Eijiro had just started his training to be a part of the Family, the two girls would loiter around the handsome soon to be Doctor. It had become a habit at the time, and Cyril slowly started to learn more about him, and fall in love with the quiet polite young man her Father had enlisted. She would always go to see him train in swordsmanship, occasionally helping him train and give him tips. It was in one of those trainings, that they had kissed for the first time, and Cyril went from being a little girl, to a woman…

Cyril remembered those times. They were some of her fondest memories she cherished.

… Eijiro Fuji was her first love, first crush, first _everything_. And somewhere in her heart, the girly ass side of her wanted him to be her last. "I think I'm head over heels for that guy. Ugh, so girly." She complained.

There wasn't really anything special about Eijiro Fuji, really. His swordsmanship skills were good enough if he ever needed to use them, he was well built, but lacked the bulging muscles she favored. While he was good looking, if Cyril had to point out the reason why she fell in love with him, was because of how _strong_ he was. Not in the physical sense, but mentally strong. Even after going through the rigorous training, Eijiro endured it all with a smile. He was well mannered, quiet, and always polite, something she had never seen among any of her Father's men before.

Eijiro reminded her of her identical brothers Hisei and Kazuma a little. His polite nature similar to Kazuma, while the strong aspect definitely reflected Hisei's. Eijiro had proven to be just as strong as Hisei during the last Turf War. The Good Doctor had fended off 6 rival Yakuza elites with a measly sword that was only made for practice with barely a single scratch, before Hisei and Kazuma were able to get there.

Her thoughts trailed to her eldest brother, Hisei. She didn't like the look Yuu had given him right before he left. She knew that type of look. It was one that promised death. Cyril would never admit it, but with all the blood on her hands, she had never given any one of her enemies a look like _that_. Whenever she had to snuff someone, it was always done in a cold, and calculated manner. Real quick- most of the times, the person didn't even know she was there. She never liked to do jobs like those, but it came with the territory of being the daughter of one of the most feared Yakuza Family Organizations in Japan.

Cyril sighed, looking at her cast covered leg. "…" With a newfound determination, Cyril struggled to slip her leg out of the sling, dragging herself up towards a wheelchair on the other side of her bed. It was hard, and she almost busted her ass a couple of times, but she smiled in triumph as she sat down. "I should go see how bro's doing." She said to herself.

…

All of the Nurses bowed low in respect as they noticed Cyril wheel herself through the halls, nervous smiles on their faces. It wasn't always when the boss's children were around, so they all probably felt a bit stressed out in their presence. Cyril rolled her eyes at this.

… It was always the same. As soon as someone found out she was a Yakuza heir, they'd suddenly act and treat her different. Most of the clinic staff was older, and had been recruited by her Father, with a few there having been hired on recommendations from Eijiro himself. When she was younger and used to visit him often, they staff had just assumed she was a regular, until one of Father's elite lackeys, a tall bald man whose appearance just screamed Yakuza, had addressed her as Hime-sama. After that, the once nice, friendly staff that used to joke around with her and tease her for visiting Eijiro so often became very stiff, and submissive.

… That was a reason why she liked Aya so much. Even when the ditzy blonde had found out her Family's secret, she hadn't batted an eye, treating her exactly the same as before. Aya continued her bantering, played pranks on her just like she always did. Their daily walks through the streets, elbows looked together had remained all the same…

… Aya wasn't like these people, who changed their manners so quick once they realized she was a Ryuuka-Kushin Yakuza Heiress. Because of that, that made Aya special.

"M'lady."

"Good afternoon, Hime-sama."

"Is there anything you desire, M'lord?"

"What can we do for you, Boss?"

She hated how they were all such kiss asses. These people were all fake in her eyes, only after the good graces of her Father. She hated it.

"No. Wait, actually, yeah, there is something you can do for me." She said. She looked over to a petite brunette Nurse, and snapped her fingers. "You-" the woman immediately rushed to kneel down in front of her. "Where's Hisei's room? I want to see him."

The woman shook a little as she spoke. "Ouji-sama is in room 3B, Hime-sama."

"Thanks." Cyril ignored them as she wheeled on. Her brother's room wasn't too far, and soon she found herself approaching the door. A tap on her shoulder made the raven flinch and look back to see a tall Nurse with a surgical mask, and thick bangs covering her eyes behind her. Her hands were behind her, holding something. Cyril raised a brow. _'Dad's hiring Neet looking people now?'_ She thought, before the tall Nurse gave a little curtsy, revealing that she was holding a large basket with a gift sloppily wrapped up in it. "For you!" The Nurse said in a high falsetto. Cyril scrunched up her face. Oh god, she sounded like a man. Wanting the manly Nurse to go away, she accepted the gift, quickly thanking her.

"Uh, thanks." Cyril stared at the Nurse. The bitch wasn't leaving. "You can go now." She said, getting annoyed at the situation. The Nurse didn't budge.

"Open it!" she said, giggling obnoxiously.

' _This bitch…_ ' Cyril had enough. "Yeah, okay, fucking weirdo, who the hell hired you, huh? Whatever- I'll have Dad know to discipline you. Hmph! What kind of people are they letting in the Family nowadays…" Cyril trailed off, ignoring the Nurse. The stupid gift felt heavy. It was shaped odd too. She figured it was probably some weird shaped alcohol bottle, like one of those traditional sake gourds her dad loved. She rolled her eyes, turning back to grab the door to Hisei's room. "Hey bro, I hope your shoulder's not too messed u-" The words died out at the scene in front of her. The basket with the gift fell out of her hands, the gift wrapping tearing a bit as it skidded across the floor with a wet thump.

… **In front of her, Hisei's decapitated body lay on the bloodied bed. An unsheathed sword had been embedded in the wall above the body, still dripping with blood. A clean line of blood dripped down from the whole room. Cyril didn't move, her body having frozen in shock as her mind struggled to grasp the scene in front of her. Another Nurse who approached looked in the open room, about to close it when she saw it, and let out a scream. The terror filled scream from the Nurse seemed to snap Cyril out of her daze, as she looked down at the gift, eyes widening as she saw through the teared part of the gift wrap. A familiar eye the color of black coffee stared back, unblinking.** _"H-Hisei…"_ She could hear herself stutter out. From behind her, the tall Nurse suddenly broke out in a laugh. Cyril looked back to see the Nurse start to pull on her hair and surgical mask, and Cyril almost screamed in rage. Yuu Tennryou looked down at her with a crazed smile.

"Man, ain't it a bitch to be killed with your own prized weapon." Yuu said, as if the gruesome comment was the most normal thing to say for him. Cyril stared at him, face blank as she shook.

" _You…_ "

"I'll be coming back to make you mine, _Hime-sama._ " The redhead said, before grabbing the still screaming Nurse, snapping her head in a swift movement, and bolting off inside of the bloodied room. You jumped, glass shattering and cutting small lines across of Cyril's face as she looked at the body of her older brother. Through the daze, she could hear shouts nearby, and she felt someone pull her wheelchair back, letting out an anguished cry. Arms circled around her shoulders, but she couldn't see through the tears as she held whoever it was closer.

"Cyril!"

"Hise-" The familiar voice halted in his step, letting out a devastated choked sob upon the scene.

" **I'LL KILL YOU!** " A soul wrenching scream erupted from her. She sobbed into the person's arms as she clutched them desperately. " **HISEI! HE KILLED HISEI! HE KILLED HIM, THAT BASTARD** _ **KILLED HIM…**_ "

Kazuma held her tighter, eyes scrunched up in pain as he ran a hand through her hair. "…"

* * *

(A Year Later: )

Makoto smiled, bending down to pet the purring cat behind the ears. Haru watched in disinterest, while Nagisa and Rei continued their banter- over, what, Makoto wasn't sure about anymore.

A moment later, Gou came out of the small convenience store carrying large bags. "Hey Haru!" She called out to the boy, motioning for him to come and help her. Haru looked back, walking up to her and proceeded to help. "Thanks!" She smiled at the sight of Makoto and the cat, before setting up her business face. "So, senior year." The redhead started off, catching the attention of everyone as they huddled over. Nagisa suddenly looked sad. "This is gunna be Iwatobi's best year, alright? Since it's Makoto, and Haru's last year."

Nagisa looked like he was about to cry. "Don't leave Haru-chan, Mako-chan!" He screeched, glomping the two boys as Rei apologized, trying to pry him off. Gou only rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, we're going to be practicing like crazy, so I set up a schedule for everyone to follow- _that goes for you Haru-_ " She side glanced the raven boy. "- and I even added some endurance and cardio strength training techniques big bro showed me so that we can get at least a couple of seconds off. It's supposed to make you be able to swim faster without tiring yourself out as fast. Looking at you, Nagisa." Nagisa only stuck out his tongue.

Rei nodded. "Yes, that sounds very informative."

Gou returned the nod, turning to Makoto. "So I need you to make sure these two-" She pointed a thumb towards Haru and Nagisa. "- stick to it, okay? Since you're the Captain, make sure they listen and follow it to a 'T'."

"How about following it even better, to an 'A'?!" Nagisa jumped in.

"Whatever. Just don't mess this up. I'm counting on you, Makoto." Gou raised her fist, a determined look in her eyes as she stared at him. Makoto adopted a similar look to her, nodding confidently as he too also raised a fist.

"Right!"

…

"You ready?" Haru's soft, monotone voice called out from outside of the Locker Rooms just as Makoto came out with his duffle bag. After having an impromptu pot luck earlier, Gou had forced them all to start their rigorous new training schedule right away. And as always, right away, it proved to be difficult. The boys, excluding Haru, barely managed to keep up with all the cardio and strength endurance regime before Gou had decided to call it quits for today. She had stormed off about five minutes ago, yelling at them to bring their A-game tomorrow if they wanted to win this year.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Haru." Makoto said, although he was glad the boy did. Fall was just staring, so there was a wonderful tepid breeze in the air. The weather was great, and Makoto figured they could take the long way home to enjoy the scenery. "Haru, why don't we go a different route back home?" Makoto suggested. Haru looked at him blankly, before nodding.

With a small smile, the two boys walked out of the school grounds in peaceful quiet, enjoying the nice weather.

"…" Makoto snuck a glance at Haru, who was looking to the side towards the school's fountain. He shook his head, before letting his thoughts settle back on Gou's words.

' _It's their last year._ ' The words seemed to echo in his head.

… Makoto had tried asking Haru about what Colleges he wanted to apply to before, but the teen never said anything, sometimes only responding with a ' _don't worry about it_ '. He was worried. His friend didn't seem to be concerned with his future at all, and now this was their last year at Iwatobi.

' _Last year._ '

Makoto shut his eyes tight. How can you ask an emotionally unavailable, reclusive emo teenager what his goals and aspirations are in the most discreet, and nonchalant manner?

"You seem bothered." Haru's voice brought Makoto out of his thoughts, making the green haired giant of a man look down at him.

"Ah." He smiled nervously, a bit abashed he was caught in his internal musings again. "Oh, it's nothing.'

It was Haru's turn to look at him, this time with blank, calculating eyes. "You had this look like the world was ending."

"It's nothing, really." Makoto waved off in assurance.

Haru stood closer. "Let's elope together." Immediately, Makoto's cheeks flared a hot pink, as he looked at the raven haired boy with shock, and apprehension.

" **WHAT?!** "

Haru blinked owlishly. "Just kidding. See, that's the look you had on earlier." He pointed out towards Makoto's reflection on a nearby store window. Makoto leaned in closer to take a look, and sure enough, he saw the dreadful look on his face. He shook his head, settling his features into his normal smiley one.

"For a second, I actually thought you were serious, Haru. That shocked me, hahaha." Makoto laughed. Haru's emotionless face was always hard to decipher, but usually his eyes, even though they never changed, would hint at the raven haired teens emotions. Albeit _very_ slightly. "Haru, I think we should get a snack to eat. Do you want to come over?" He invited, a kind smile gracing his lips. "The twins have been asking for you lately. I think they want their rematch at Super Mario."

Haru nodded. "Okay."

Makoto looked around his surroundings. While the area they were in wasn't unfamiliar, he tried looking for any nearby convenience, or stores around for their said snacks. He was hoping he could also bring the twins home some snacks to ease their teasing of Haru, as the boy always seemed to be the object of their attention- _and affection_ \- whenever he came around.

Haru pointed to a quaint little café at the end of a street. "How about there?" He suggested.

Makoto noticed the café, and nodded. "There is good. I wanted to get the twins some sweets, actually. Let's go, Haru."

…

The heavenly aroma of coffee and baked sweets almost made Makoto's legs turn to goo as they entered the cute little café. A short, bubbly Barista looked over at them to greet them. "Hi, welcome!" She gave a bow, in which both boys returned politely. "Is there anything you'd like? Some of the sweets aren't done baking, so what we have out right now are ready to eat. Unless you'd like to wait 15 minutes?"

Makoto smiled. "Oh no, it's okay. Um, we're just looking for now." He bowed again. The Barista nodded, going back to filling up the coffee cups.

"Well okay, let me know when you guys decide on an order!"

Makoto nodded. He turned to look at Haru, who had already been looking at all of their options. "What would you like, Haru?"

"None of these have Mackerel." Makoto sweat dropped.

"Of course not, we're in a _bakery_ , Haru…" He said exasperated. "Look, they have that spongey cake with sweet beans that you liked. Remember the twin's birthday party last year? Hmn, I think it's the same kind of cake, actually."

Haru's eyes widened a little. If Makoto didn't know any better, he'd almost say the boy looked a bit excited. A small smile formed.

Just then, the same Barista as before walked up to them. "You guys ready to order?" She asked, standing in front of the cashier. Makoto nodded.

"Yes. Um, I'll have the chocolate mousse éclair. And for my friend, the anko sponge cake."

"Okay." She nodded, pressing the menu on the cashier screen. "Anything to drink?"

"Water." Haru answered.

Makoto almost laughed. "I'll have a matcha latte, medium size, please."

"Alright, that'll be 8.75!"

Haru made move to take out his wallet, but was stopped by Makoto. "It's okay, I'll pay for it."

"Alright." The Barista handed Makoto his change. "You can take a seat if you'd like while it's getting ready, okay. As you can see, it's not exactly rush hour right now." The Barista laughed.

"Oh. Is it usually only you working here." Makoto asked. He hadn't seen any other Barista's since they had entered.

"Yeah, but it's no problem!" She waved it off, laughing a little. "It's usually really slow today anyways, plus the other two are unloading our stock supplies since we usually get our shipments in today since it's almost _never_ busy." She answered. A sly grin suddenly bloomed on her face as she looked at Makoto with flirty eyes. "Why, are you thinking of stopping by later? My shift ends in 20 minutes, just so you know."

Makoto laughed nervously, shoulders tensing up as he just excused himself politely to pick a seat. Behind him, Haru chuckled softly, following.

The bubbly Barista hid a giggle behind the back of her hand, before going back to stock some of the supplies near the cashier. She looked back when she heard the bell chime of the door sound, and did her customary greeting. "Welcome! Oh, hey! You're here earlier than usual!"

" _Yeah, one of my professors cancelled his class without sending out an email. So I got up for no reason. Oh- is it just you today?_ "

"No, Ayato and Fumi are in the back unloading. So, your usual?"

"Yeah."

Makoto's ears perked up. ' _That voice.'_ They had chosen to sit all the way across the front, facing the large windows. He felt his pulse quicken at the sound of the new person who had come in, and absent mindedly, clutched the pin in his pocket. He wanted to look so bad, but he felt tha he would fail miserably if he tried to pretend to peek back in curiosity at who had just entered the quiet café.

The Barista chatted with the newcomer for a little bit, before she turned to look at something that had popped up on her cashier screen. "Okay guys, your order's ready!"

Makoto shot up, trying to make his way as calmly as possible to get their food, all the while looking at the floor shyly, avoiding to look at either girls in the face. "Um, thank you." Makoto said quietly, trying desperately to not catch the attention of the new girl. Unfortunately for our favorite green haired Iwatobi Swim Team member, he was one: just too tall, and two- when he happened to sneak a peek to look at the other girl, she had just so happened to start to look his way, and their eyes met…

… A year can change someone drastically. Her once straight cut bangs that grazed her eyelids and defined her face with sharp angles, had grown out to her chin, parting at the middle to frame her face with a soft, feminine look. Her hair, once in straight braided pigtails, was now loose, and reached a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were a duller red than he remember. They looked at him briefly with a blank, hollow expression, almost as if she was looking through him, before she looked back to the Barista to resume their chat.

… The girl from the bridge, that had saved the kitten's life just a year ago stood next to him, yet Makoto could only look away, taking his and Haru's order as he made his way back to his seat.

Haru glanced from having been looking out of the window, towards Makoto. He said nothing, noticing the strange look the taller teen harbored.

"… We'll get the twins something after we finish." Makoto said finally, before he took a bit out of his éclair. His eyes widened. "Oh- _it's really good!_ "

The Barista girl briefly looked over at them, grinning with a thumbs up that only Haru noticed before she went back to talk to her new customer. "So, how's blondie?"

"Still chasing after boys when she should be chasing after grades. She's out with her folks down in Osaka. Her grandma hasn't been doing too well, lately." Cyril said, handing the Barista the money for her order. "Has it been empty all day like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Those two have been the only customers in the last hour." She replied, a small grin etching on her face. "That tall one's really cute."

Cyril shook her head. "careful Yuri, your coworker Ayato strikes me as the jealous type." Yurie, the Barista only laughed.

"Well, here's your matcha Frappuccino with matcha mocha ice cream, and Crowley donut, Cyril."

"Thanks Yuri."

"Aww, I just noticed, those guys are sitting in your usual spot." Yuri cooed.

"Eh, I don't care. It's just a seat." Cyril said, before she chose a seat a couple of tables away from the boys, on the other side of the large windows that looked outside.

Makoto, having noticed that she was now in sight, only shifted his seat a little, so that he wasn't able to see her from his peripheral view. Cyril had noticed this and raised a brow only to lose interest, and resumed digging in her bag, taking out a book as she ate her mochi.

"You're being weird." Haru noted. Thankfully his quiet voice didn't catch the girl's attention. Makoto sighed.

"Um." Makoto bit his lip. He contemplated telling Haru about seeing the girl before. "Okay, promise you won't make a big deal like Nagisa would okay?" Haru nodded. "So that girl there, the one with the red eyes-" Haru discreetly glances over at the girl. Sensing his gaze, she looked up at the two boys. Makoto and Haru swiftly looked away before she could determine that they had bee, in fact looking at her.

"What about her?" Haru, the ever monotonous boy, inquired blandly.

Makoto took a deep breath. "Last year, remember when I told you some crazy girl jumped off a bridge to save a kitty I couldn't save because I froze up?"

Haru blinked at him.

Makoto continued. "That's her."

"That was her pin that Nagisa found because you dropped it, right?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes. Although now that I've seen her again, I don't know how to give her the pin back. It's been a year- she probably doesn't even remember about it, anymore."

"It's not that hard. Just remind her about the bridge thing a year ago and show her the pin."

... Haru made it sound so easy...

"... I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"... Well I heard the barista ask her if she wanted her usual, so it's obvious she's a regular here."

"... Another day." Makoto said. The two are their food in silence, grabbing a couple of snacks for the twins before heading out.

* * *

 **Next Chapter features more interaction between Makoto and Cyril! As well as Nagisa's 'detective work' trying to figure out what Makoto is up to, lol. Until next time! ;3**


End file.
